The Navy Maiden
by highelf tau
Summary: My 2nd fic about Corlarne, Saynor and Sylana. Exept this one is mainly only about Alyantai and Corlarne. Its a little more dramatic than TPP! It's also an AU to TPP and nothing to do with it.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Although this is a Corlarne and Alyantai fic, ithas nothing to do with the Phoenix Princess series and therefore he is _not_ dead. (Not yet anyway; hint hint!) It mentions Sylana and Saynor; you only see them in chapter 2. And also don't expect an explanation as it simply launches right in! Oh, and it's narrated _entirely_ by either Alyantai or Corlarne.

* * *

**THE NAVY MAIDEN**

**Chapter 1**

_Alyantai_

With a whoosh of spray, a large wave smashed across the deck and I was swept aside into the mast. Thunder streaked across the sky.

"Corlarne! Corlarne! Where are you?" I shouted, splashing my way across the sopping deck.

"Alyantai? Here! I'm here!"

Her voice sounded from somewhere to my right. I cut my way through a rope twisting around my legs and fought my way towards her voice.

"Alyantai!" she shouted again, sounding panicky. "Help!" I cut a dark elf out of my way and was again smashed aside by the water. I suddenly caught sight of her, being held around the neck by a druchii with his sword raised. I could swear that I could feel my heart pummelling my insides as I fought every part-second towards her. Eventually I reached her, the dark elf having been stunned momentarily by a massive wave; no understatement!

She grabbed at the dark elf until I got to him, just as he pulled her off. I cut through his neck part way and finished him off with a stab to his black heart. We had more worries, however, as a massive bolt smashed part of the deck away into the water. I realized with terror that the water on the deck wasn't from the waves, it was leaking up through the lower levels! The ship was sinking!

The prow began to tilt to the left and I lost my footing. Corlarne held on to me, and I grabbed her shoulder to try and stay on board the ship, but failed – we tumbled into the water and the ship capsized above our heads. Half-drowned, we fought our way towards our only hope: a small island in the distance. I dropped my sword and armour, and swam with Corlarne towards the spec that seemed much further away now that we were heading towards it.

_Corlarne _

Once we finally reached the shore, we collapsed in a small heap on the beach. We crawled towards the nearest cave, and put our wettest outer clothes in a pile in the corner. Alyantai and I curled up and tried to go to sleep, even though we were sopping wet. When we woke up, I made a fire and we dried our clothes. After we stamped it out when we ran out of sticks, we took a small walk. But, halfway up the hill, a blade was put to each of our necks! A voice said,

"Tell us who you are, or die."

To be continued….

**A/N:** Dum dum daaaaarm! Dramatic isn't it! Lol look out for chapter 2! And plz review! (as always!) lol.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I'm afraid this doesn't have much action, but I can promise you once you've read my A/N down at the end that **you** can decide whether there's gonna be much action.

**THE NAVY MAIDEN**

**Chapter 2**

_Alyantai_

"Who are you?" said the voice again, and the blades pushed closer into our necks.

"High elves of Ulthuan." I replied. Corlarne glanced at me. We both held our breath.

"Welcome, brother, sister. I take it you were shipwrecked last night as well?" said one of the voices behind us. I thought to myself, 'phew. _But at least they aren't dark elves._'

"Yes, we were." said Corlarne, doubtfully. The blades were removed from both of our necks. We turned around and saw 5 wounded elves.

"I am Haishan, of the sea guard." Said the one with a bleeding arm, and a blood-stained sash around his jaw.

"Corlarne, Alyantai." Said Corlarne, pointing to me as she said my name.

"Okay, but just be cautious. Druchii are wrecked here too you know."

"Right." I said.

_Corlarne_

After our little conversation alyantai and I walked back to the cave where we hid our stuff. The clothes were now dry. We put them on and equipped ourselves with the Wargear we had remaining.

After checking to make sure there were no druchii around, we headed towards the prow of a wreck we could see sticking above one of the lower hills.

Suddenly, panting somewhere near us warned us there was someone near.

"Hello?" a small voice said weakly. "Who are you, I can hear you." Spoke the voice. I lowered my spear and crawled towards the noise. A young elf. In the standard high elf white and blue, half sitting, half lying in a pool of blood, clutching at a mangled leg. "Help me…" he said. I walked over to him. Alyantai began inspecting the leg wound. I ripped of the cloth holding on his empty quiver and tightly bandaged it around his arm, which was also hurt badly. He groaned. I thought to myself, '_well, the wounds aren't **that **much, what are you moaning about?'_ Almost as if he'd read my mind, alyantai said;

"It's poisoned."

"Ah." I replied. "Oh dear."

"Badly."

The elf moaned again.

"Come on." Said alyantai. "We've got to wash out as much of this venom as we can.

"Dark elves…" whispered the young archer. "Ouch… loads of them. I think… I think I was the only one… to survive… the massacre of my unit… we were stranded on the shore… after the wreck…" his voice became quieter, and less frequent. "there… were… too many…" he groaned again.

"I… I'm not gonna make it…."

"Yes you are." Said alyantai firmly, sniffing the leg wound.

"No… I can't… it… is…. Worse… than… you…. could… possibly imagine…" he moaned in pain again.

"Yes… stop the pain… please….it's killing me… slowly… terribly… AARGH!" he shouted out.

"Please…"

He paused for breath, his face in an expression of unbelievable agony.

"Kill me…"

To be continued…

**A/N** Are the dark elves gonna find them and kill him? Are C and A going to do him mercy and put him out of the pain? Or is he just gonna die by the wound? As usual, please review. thanks, H.E.T.


End file.
